Secrets
by moonbaby97
Summary: The beginning of the Marauders. James, Sirius, and Peter find out Remus' secret.


Title: Secrets

Author: moonbaby97

A/N: I'm new to writing, let alone 'publishing'. I don't have a beta reader and all typing is done on my iPod, so ease don't comment with grammar/spelling mistakes... All other reviews are welcomed :)

Disclaimer: I am making no profit and all characters belong to the lovely Miss. Rowling.

Remus flopped down in his bed by the window in the Gryffindor Dormitories. Yesterday had been bad. Madame Pomfrey hadn't really believed he was okay enough to leave yet, but he had insisted. She made him promise he wouldn't go to classes today, but had allowed him to leave the Hospital Wing. Just then he heard the sounds of the other boys coming up. He groaned and rolled over, halfway closing the curtains around his bed. "Rem! You're back! How's your mum?" Sirius asked, pulling the curtains back and sitting down next to his friend.

"She's getting better, thanks for asking, Sirius. I have a headache though and was hoping to take a nap until you so unceremoniously invaded my privacy. Dumbledore's given me permission to skip the rest of the classes for today- he knows I'll catch up."

"Sorry 'bout your head, Rem, c'mon, Sirius, I got our stuff, let him sleep," James said, pulling Sirius off Remus' bed.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming, Jim, chill," he replied.

James just smiled, pushing Sirius out into the Common Room. /Thanks James; back to the quiet/ Remus thought. Sleep came to him easily, and when he woke he felt much better. He looked at the clock- 3:27. He had a few more minutes of peace before the others got back, so he sat on the window seat and daydreamed. He hated having to lie to his friends, but he couldn't tell them he truth. He couldn't; they'd hate him. He sighed and his breath fogged up the window. He smiled- Remus loved the winter, the snow. Just not the long nights and cold that came with it. /Hopefully it will snow soon/ he thought. /Better than this rain/ he was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of his roommates coming back.

"I hate Transfiguration!" Peter said as he walked in. "I'm terrible at it!"

"Awww, c'mon, Pete, I thought the rat goblet was cute," Sirius said

mockingly. Peter didn't hear the sarcasm and beamed at the other boys praise. "Hey, Remus, how's your head?" Sirius asked.

"Back to normal, thanks," Remus said, smiling.

"That's good," James and Sirius said in unison.

"Are you going to join us for dinner?" James asked.

"Yeah, I'm actually hungrier than I thought, let's go," Remus replied.

The four boys walked down to the Great Hall a little early and sat down I their usual spot. Remus noticed the plotting devilish look in the two dark haired boys' eyes, but James' were also mixed with something else. Worry? Sympathy? Concern? Remus couldn't place it, and it bothered him, but he didn't say anything. They ate dinner in near silence, which was very unusual, especially for James and Sirius. /They're up to something/ he thought to himself. /I just wish I knew what it was/

When they got back to the Common Room Sirius was practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. "Could we talk to you upstairs, Rem? We've got something to tell you," he asked.

"Uh, sure," Remus replied, a little worried now. /I know that look, this can't be good/ he thought.

They walked up stairs silently, James in the lead, Sirius right behind him followed by Remus, and Peter in the back. When they got to their room James closed the door and, acting as spokes man, said, "We know you don't go to your mums every month, Remus. And I have to give a lot of credit to Sirius for figuring it out."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, worry filling his heart and tears pricking at his eyes. /They know. They want me expelled/ he thought.

"Remus, what's wrong, are you okay?" Sirius asked, looking concerned.

James realized what was going through Remus' head though and quickly said, "Oh, no, Remus! We don't care if you're a werewolf! We actually think its kinda cool." This shocked Remus and he looked up at James.

"What? You- you do t hate me? You don't think I should be expelled? Really?" he asked, hopeful.

This made Sirius laugh, earning him a glare from James. "Of course we do t hate you!" he said in between bits of laughter. "Besides, who would we be able to copy homework from if you weren't here?" He had a huge smile on his face, but Remus didn't quite believe they could be okay with his lycanthropy.

"How about you, Peter, do you hate me?" Remus asked, looking at the other boy.

"N-no, I don't hate you, Remus. It's just a bit of a shock that we were actually right, that's all," he said.

"It gets better," Sirius said, seeing Remus relax. Remus looked at him. "We found this old spell, and decided to become Animagi to help you through your transformations!" he said, beaming.

"You- what? That's dangerous! And illegal, you have to be registered!"

"Remus, we're not letting you go through all that alone every month," James said matter-of-factly.

"You guys would do that for me?" Remus asked, touched.

"Did," Sirius said, practically jumping up and down. "We did this." Remus just stared at him, shocked. "Watch," Sirius said. Remus watched I awe as his three best friends shifted into different animals. James was a deer, Sirius a big, black dog, and Peter a rat. Tears slid down his cheeks as the boys reappeared, a smile on all of their faces. Then a thought occurred to him.

"Wait- how long have you guys known? To do magic like that, you must have had to practice, to learn..."

"Well, this is our third year, and you disappeared I once a month, every month. We really pieced it together towards the end of last year though. Like I said, I have to give Sirius a lot of credit. It was his idea for us to become Animagi too," James explained.

"But Jamie here figured out most of the transfiguration stuff," Sirius said. "I made up names for us too!" he went on, surprising even James.

"What?"

"Excuse me?"

"When?" the other three asked.

"Well, you know how Filch is always yelling at us for 'marauding g around the school'? I though as a group we should be called the Marauders! And we can all have nicknames, like in an elite club. Remus, you'd be Mooney, because of the full moon. James, you would be Prongs like your antlers. Pete, you could be Wormtail, I was kinda stuck for you, don't look at me like that. And I would be Padfoot!" the other three just stared at him until James started laughing.

"Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs- the Marauders. I like it. I can't believe you didn't tell me!" he said, hitting his friend on the shoulder.

Sirius laughed too, "I wanted to tell you all at once," he explained.

They were all laughing now. "Thank you. All of you- I don't know what I did to have friends like you guys. Thank you so much," Remus said, tears falling from his eyes again.

"Anything for you, Mooney," Sirius said, smiling.

The end.

I don't know about the ending, what did you guys think?


End file.
